Loony love
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a story about how Xeno Lovegood met and fell in love with his wife. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Xeno Lovegood was sitting by himself doodling in his notebook then a girl caught his eye. She was very pale, she had beautiful long curly dirty blonde hair and big beautiful silvery-blue eyes. Xeno was so enraptured by her beauty he forgot he was doodling and he ended up drawing on his dark arts book. He looked down and saw ink marks all over his book. _Oh crap! _He thought as he pulled out his wand and pointed it as the book.

"Reparo!" he said and the ink marks disappeared then he looked up but she was gone.

Xeno finished going to his classes and on his free period he went to the forbidden forest to feed the Thestrals.

"Hello my magnificent creatures" he smiled as he handed a baby Thestrals an apple.

As the Thestrals ate he sat on the cold forest floor and watched them. Then he turned when he heard someone move behind him when he looked it was her that beautiful girl from before.

"Oh hello there" she smiled her voice was as soft as a warm summer day.

"Um Hello" was all he could say he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was.

"What is your name?" she asked.

Xeno scrambled to his feet nervously and held out his hand.

"Xenophilius Lovegood…but you can call me Xeno" he said nervously.

"Xenophilius Lovegood" she echoed then she smiled "I like your name" she said as she shook his hand.

"And um what is your name?"

"Aya…" she smiled.

"What is your last name?" Xeno asked.

"Oh my last name…well I don't actually know…" she said with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Xeno asked confused.

"Well I never met my parents I was an orphan and they didn't tell me what my last name was" she frowned.

_Marry me you can have my last name! _Xeno thought to himself.

"Oh I'm sorry" Xeno frowned.

"No need to be sorry its ok I don't mind not having a last name actually" she smiled "So what are you doing in the Forbidden forest?"

"Oh I was um feeding the Thestrals" Xeno smiled.

"Oh you can see them too!" she squealed.

"Yes"

"You're the only person I know who can see them like me!" she said happily.

Xeno just smiled and stared into her beautiful eyes then he looked down and noticed she didn't have any shoes.

"Aya what happened to you shoes?"

"Oh Nargles I suspect"

"Nargles? They steal your shoes too?" Xeno asked shocked.

"Yes! Wow we have so much in common" she giggled. "But this is your free period why don't you spend it with your friends?" Aya asked.

"Oh well I don't have any friends really" he frowned.

"Oh nor do I" she said.

"You don't? Then who were those people following you?" Xeno asked.

"Oh those were some kids from Gryffindor they always call me Loony for some reason" she sighed.

"Well I don't think you're Loony" he smiled.

"Why thank you! I think you're exceptionally ordinary yourself" she grinned.

"Thank you! Um Aya would you like me to help you find your shoes after dinner?" Xeno asked nervously.

"Oh yes! You can help me put up posters!" she smiled.

"Brilliant….um you can sit with me if you like since we are in the same house…" he mumbled.

"Ok sounds lovely it's a date then! I'll see you at dinner" she said as she happily skipped away.

"A date?" he whispered to himself as he blushed deep red.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Xeno rushed to the great hall once he got there he saw Aya standing there waiting for him. He nervously brushed his blonde hair from his face and walked up to her.

"Hello Aya!" he grinned.

"Hi! Xeno!" she smiled as she ran into his arms and gave him a huge hug which made him turn bright red.

"Oh I'm sorry I hope you don't think I'm being too forward but I like hugs and you looked very huggable at the moment" Aya blushed as she let go of him.

"Uh n-no I don't mind at all…uh shall we go in then?" he asked nervously.

"Ok then lets go" she smiled as she happily pulled him into the great hall.

Once they got to their seats the hall was quite as Dumbledore spoke then Aya turned to Xeno and whispered.

"I hope they have pudding"

"I do too" Xeno chuckled.

Then Dumbledore finished his speech and everyone started to eat. After the feast Aya and Xeno walked the halls and put up posters asking for help to find her shoes.

"Do you think the Nargles will ever give them back?" Xeno asked a he typed a poster to one of the walls.

"Possibly but its all good fun for them I always say things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end" Aya said as she reached under a bush.

Then she held her shoes up by the laces and gave him a grin.

"If not always in the way we expect"

Xeno smiled as her and blushed _she's so cute! _ He thought.

"Shall we go to the common room?" he asked.

"Yes lets" Aya smiled as she locked her arm with his.

They walked together without saying a word until they were inside the common room. Aya turned to Xeno and smiled.

"I had a great time with you Xenophilius"

"And I had a great time with you Aya…" he blushed.

Then without thinking Aya pressed her lips to his. Xeno put his arm around her waist and gently kissed her back. Aya looked at him and smiled.

"I like you Xeno…when I first met you I felt as if you were my missing puzzle piece." She whispered.

Xeno was so happy this was actually happening he finally found the perfect person that set his life in order.

"You have the portkey to my heart Aya" he whispered in her ear as he took his favorite charm necklace and put it around her neck.

Aya looked at him and smiled tears shinning in her eyes.

"Thank you Xeno you've made me so happy….well I suppose we better get to bed" she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night Aya" he grinned.

"Good night Xeno" she smiled as she skipped up stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Xeno couldn't sleep at all last night he was so excited and happy. _ I'm in love! In love with Aya! _ He thought happily.

The next morning Xeno woke up and walked down to the common room to warm himself by the fire while writing ideas for his next issue of the Quibbler. As he was doing so other Ravenclaw boys were making fun of him.

"_What is up this Xeno?" _A boy whispered.

"_I dunno I don't think he's all there…but did you hear apparently he has a girlfriend" _the other boy whispered.

"_That twit has a girlfriend who is it?" _

The other boy shrugged his shoulders but they didn't know Xeno heard their rude whispers but he ignored them he was way to happy to confront them. Then Xeno heard the sound of feet running on wood coming from behind him he turned around and it was Aya.

"Xeeeeennnnoooo!" she squealed as she ran right into him knocking him over.

"Good morning Aya" he chuckled.

"Good morning my dear Xenophilius" she grinned as she kissed his nose and got off of him.

"Today we don't have class what would you like to do?" Xeno asked as he stacked the rest of his Quibblers.

"Hmm how about we feed the Thestrals and then figure out the rest from there?" she asked.

"Sound great my love" he smiled.


End file.
